herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley (WarioWare)
|enemies = Ridley King K. Rool ´´´Amigo´´´ |type of anti-hero = Witch |size = 300 }} Ashley is a major protagonist/anti-heroine who commonly appears in the WarioWare titles. She is a witch-in-training who lives in a haunted house at the edge of Diamond City along with her partner, a little demonic imp named Red. Appearance Ashley wears a red long-sleeved dress with a little orange strip on the end, an orange neckerchief clipped at the chest with a golden skull brooch, black tights, and red shoes. Ashley usually ties her hair in two ponytails, and wears an orange tiara. She was drawn with red eyes up until Game & Wario, which had her with solid black eyes instead, a change also made to the other WarioWare characters. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Ashley also appears wearing a white dress when she is going to sleep. Ashley is stated to be 15-years old on the western WarioWare: Touched! website. However, despite claims to the contrary, she has no specific stated age in any Japanese WarioWare media. Personality Ashley and Red are very different in personality: Ashley is a serious, easily angered person. Ashley also seems to have a large ego (as stated in her theme song), and is prone to bouts of laziness; on one of the WarioWare: Smooth Moves secret boards, Red is said to take care of his and Ashley's laundry, and she orders Red to write her blog entry for her on the Japanese Smooth Moves website, although it may be out of shyness. Ashley is portrayed as shy and distant; both Touched! and Game & Wario show her not dancing with the other WarioWare employees (including Red) at the end-of-game party and her response to comments made by her coworkers on her blog entry is simply "Everyone... I hate you.". Her resentment may be the result of her shyness and loneliness, however, since both her theme song and her Game & Wario character card state she wants to have more friends. In Japanese versions of WarioWare Touched! she speaks a little more animated, with quotes like Good Job!, Oh, no!, OK, and Look it!. Powers and abilities As seen in the WarioWare games, Ashley can use various spells (stated to be "the darkest spells" in her theme song) and potions. When she is using magic or when she is angered, her hair turns grey, and her eyes glow red. In addition to casting spells with a wand, she can shoot magic blasts from her hand as seen in Game & Wario. Despite her theme song's boasting, Ashley is reportedly a mediocre magician; her Game & Wario character card states she only successfully casts spells "40% of the time". Red can levitate and transform into small objects to help Ashley, such as a broom or her wand. Gallery Ashley(WWTo)0.png|''WarioWare: Touched!'' Ashley(WWSM)0.png|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves''. Ashley(WWDIY)0.png|''WarioWare: D.I.Y.. AshleyRedG&W.png|''Game & Wario. Ashley(G&W)0.png|''Game & Wario''. Ashley(G&W)1.png|''Game & Wario''. Ashlay_ond_Rad.png|''Game & Wario'' (credits). Ashley_SSB4.jpg|Ashley, as she appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. AshelyComic.jpg|Ashley in Super Smash Bros. Wario-07.jpg|Ashley with Wario and Kirby. Ashley_-_WarioWare_Gold.png|''WarioWare Gold''. ashley wario ware.jpg Ashley_Assist_Trophy_(SSBU).png|Ashley in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia * When Ashley was making her potion in WarioWare: Touched!, one of her ingredients was Nasty Garlic which appeared later in the game. * Stealthily, in WarioWare Touched, if you play Ashley's song on the Turntable toy, and speed up the record with the stylus, you will gradually hear, "I have granted kids to hell!" When asked about this, Nintendo said this was never intended and is just a "creepy coincidence". * Ashley shares similarities to Sabrina, one of the Gym Leaders in the Pokėmon videogame franchise. * Ashley does almost nothing at the end of the Microgame Mix and she and Red go to the Hawt House. * Both her personality and her song are completely different in the Japanese version of the game. In the Japanese version Ashley struggles to make friends and she wants to have a party. In the English version she doesn't care much about her friends and when she finally finds someone who she likes, she threatens them instead of trying to be nice to them. The biggest examples are the changes done to the lyrics of the song, in the Japanese version they read "The sea of the night sky has plenty of stars, I am all alone, I want to be friends with everyone, what should I do?" while the English version reads "I'm a slave to my spells, and yes it's true, well, I don't have as many friends as you, but I think you're nice and maybe we should be friends! And if you say no you're toast.". * In WarioWare D.I.Y, It is implied that Ashley is an actress. Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Neutral Good Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mysterious Category:Wrathful Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Arrogant